Two Men, One Relationship and Lots of Emotion
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Gibbs and Tony in a relationship but will a case destory it?


Ok, so with this story I haven't defined the case... So I will let you use your imaginations (because everybody has an imagination and imagination is an important part of who one is). So feel free to design your own case for the story.

If you would like i would really love to hear what people imagined as the case.  
Have fun reading  
Love and Peace JB

* * *

It was a well known fact that Gibbs and Tony had been seeing each other for months now. Well, 7 months, two weeks and six days to be exact, as Abby would remind them, though she could probably put down the hour, minute and most likely the seconds. She, along with the rest of the team were elated to know that the two men were both finally happy and their relationship was standing strong. Like all relationships there were bound to be silly little arguments that were resolved with a lot of make up sex. However when they received a case that was draining everyone physically and mentally they knew that there was going to be a strain on the relationship but they promised each other that they would stay strong and not let the case ruin the relationship that they had, they promised to fight through it. And fight they did, but it wasn't fighting for the relationship, it was fighting in it. Emotions had been running ragged all week and as Saturday came to an end they still hadn't closed the case. At a quarter to eight Vance had sent everybody home telling them they had done a great job on getting the major leads and they should go home and get some rest, the case would be closed in another couple of days hopefully. So everybody had said their goodnights and told each other that soon it would be over and made their way home.

When Gibbs and Tony walked through the front door Tony had said he was going for a shower then he would cook some dinner, they hadn't eaten since lunch time, though a mere sandwich could be called lunch for the amount of energy everybody needed. Ten minutes passed and Tony came back downstairs and made a quick pasta dish for dinner. He knew Gibbs would be down in the basement and took his plate down.

"I cooked pasta," Tony said as he handed the plate to Gibbs.

"Thanks," Gibbs mumbled and put the plate on the bench and went back to working on the boat.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?' Tony asked.

"In a minute," Gibbs replied. Tony nodded and went back upstairs to eat his pasta. He knew better than to stay down there when Gibbs was in such a mood, like he had been all week, but he could hardly blame him. Fifteen minutes passed and Tony wanted to go back down but he stopped himself and washed up first, taking another five minutes before he finally went back. When he looked Gibbs hadn't eaten a thing, but a glass was sitting beside the pasta, only a sip of bourbon left in it.

"I know," Gibbs said, more like snapped.

"I didn't say anything," Tony said.

"You didn't have to," Gibbs replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tony asked as he picked up the plate.

"You know what it means," Gibbs muttered.

"You need to get a grip," Tony spat.

"Me?" Gibbs quizzed. "I think you're the one who needs to get a grip,"

"What?" Tony growled as he was about to walk up the stairs.

"Every night you practically cry yourself to sleep!" Gibbs mocked. "It makes it hard to sleep when you're making so much noise,"

"Well I'm fucking sorry that I'm not a hard arse ex marine who doesn't have any emotion and that I'm not taking this case too well!" Tony yelled and stormed upstairs. Furious with Gibbs instead of putting the food in the fridge he threw it in the bin, plate included. He stood in the kitchen as he thought of what Gibbs had just said and how hurtful he had made them sound and suddenly he felt tears prick his eyes.

"Shit!" he heard Gibbs curse from downstairs the heard footsteps. Gibbs emerged into the kitchen holding an old rag to his palm.

"God, did you cut yourself?" Tony asked worriedly as he hurried to his side.

"It's fine," Gibbs said as he opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a plastic container and rummaged through it, looking for a small bandage or something better than the old rag he had.

"Show me Jethro," Tony said, trying to help.

"It's ok," Gibbs said a little edge in his voice.

"Then at least let me get a bandage or something, how big is the cut?" Tony asked.

"Just leave it! I'm fine!" Gibbs yelled. Tony stepped back, his face plastered in hurt and shock.

"Tony I..." but Tony didn't listen, just turned away and went upstairs. Gibbs shook his head and pulled out a bandage. Removing the old rag he noticed that the cut wasn't so much deep but wide. Good thing it was his left hand, he would still be able to use his weapon easily.

Upstairs Tony had locked himself in the bathroom and was now washing his face in the basin, as if trying to wash away the tears and hurt that were on his face. He was just trying to help and in return he got screamed at. This was exactly what he didn't need, he was hurting enough because of the case, he didn't need to be hurting because of a fucked up relationship as well. He wiped his face with the handtowel then unlocked the door and went into the bedroom where he pulled on his pyjamas and slipped into bed. He closed his eyes and willed himself to get some sleep but he couldn't, so instead he lay there, wide awake. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard Gibbs coming up the stairs. He looked at the clock near his bed and saw it was just past 11. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He listened and heard Gibbs sneak into the room, get changed and slip into bed. A few minutes passed and he wasn't sure if Gibbs had fallen asleep or not.

"Tony," Gibbs whispered. Tony didn't move or say anything. "Tony," Gibbs said a bit louder but still Tony didn't respond. Gibbs, thinking Tony was asleep, wrapped an arm protectively around the younger man's waist. Tony, no matter how angry he may have been with Gibbs, suddenly felt himself falling asleep now that he was been held by his lover.

Tony woke to find he was alone in bed and when he rolled over and saw the time, 9.30! He stumbled out of bed and ran downstairs. As he was about to run into the kitchen he collided with Gibbs.

"Have you seen the time," Tony all but screamed in a panic.

"Tony calm down, the case is over," Gibbs said.

"Ok, but we need to get to NCIS..." Tony said pushing past Gibbs then stopping and turning. "What did you say?"

"Last night about 12.30 Vance rang, one of the suspects came forward and confessed to the crimes, gave us names of the others, so me and Vance went out and arrested the others," Gibbs said.

"Without me?" Tony asked.

"You were so exhausted, you didn't even wake when the phone rang and normally you would..." Gibbs said. "Plus, you looked to peaceful, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you,"

"Jethro," Tony started but stopped. How could he respond to that? Words just didn't seemed to be able to express how much that meant so he stepped forward and kissed him instead. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Gibbs replied before kissing Tony again.


End file.
